1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a resilient system partition that can be used to recover system software to restore the operating condition of an information processing system, such as a personal internet communicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing information management capability to many segments of today's society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a fixed disk storage device, an optional removable storage device and an optional printer. These personal computer systems are information processing systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
In recent years, there has been significant growth in the use of the personal computers to exchange information over the Internet. This exchange of information is based on a client/server model with the user's personal computer operating as the client to access data stored on a plurality of Internet servers. Some Internet service providers provide a computer to a user as part of a contractual relationship to provide Internet service. Many customers are relatively unfamiliar with technical aspects of computers and, therefore, it is possible that they will inadvertently corrupt the operating system or download a software file that corrupts the operating system.
Consequently, a significant need exists for preserving the integrity of the operating system and the applications stored on computers, such as those used as personal Internet communicators (PICs) over a communication network provided by an Internet service provider. In particular, there is a need for a method and apparatus that makes it possible to rapidly restore the operating system of a PIC to a “known good” operational state. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.